Rescued
by Izzanami
Summary: Sesshoumaru is tormented on the night of the full moon by a pained howl, only to find his little brother alone. Rating changed, is now rated M for future chapters after requests to continue. Sessh/Inu, YAOI, Incest.
1. Prequel The Call

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

This is the prequel to this fic. I wrote it a few weeks ago for an lj comm. I belong to called; InuPapaSesst for prompt number one: "Howl at the Moon".

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~S~o~O~o~I~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Rescued

Prequel:

The Call

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~S~o~O~o~I~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

He had heard the pitiful whines at times over the years, growls, and of course the foul language his little brother had always fancied, but the ungodly noise he heard tonight was a noise he had never heard pass the lips of his Hanyou half brother, nor thought he ever would.

_Care_ was something he had denied to his himself for years where it concerned InuYasha; pushing any feeling he had other than hatred into the deepest recesses of his heart. Until now he had _always_ been able to walk away, to leave his brother lying in defeat, or watch as the friends he used to travel with would carry him off before a battle ensued between them.

This was so different though… that howl; the sound an InuYoukai made only when they felt the most terrible and unbearable emotional pain, it was too much. It was only made to express the pain to other InuYoukai… Was his baby brother calling out to him?

What could have caused the little Hanyou to have become so distraught? Sesshoumaru searched his mind as he traveled closer to the where the sound had come from. He was surprised his little brother would call him, but he was the only family InuYasha had, and he knew the boy didn't understand all his instincts.

He thought with a weight in his heart as he remembered seeing his brother come back through the bone eater's well months ago… alone. The sadness that came off of his brother that day was more than he could take, as much as he hated to admit it. It had been too much for the great Youkai Lord and he had left.

Now he stood in the forest, watching his little brother sitting against the well alone. It hurt him to see it. He could tell he was trying to hold back his anger and tears, and understood now why he had called out… he was alone.


	2. Chapter One Returning

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings - The following story codes apply to what may be in this chapter or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I feel like any other perversions while I'm writing this fic and a new code applies I will add it: Abuse, Anal, Angst, D/s, Incest, M/preg, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, Spank.

I don't remember what the prompt was for this drabble

Same as the others, I wrote for a comm. I don't belong to anymore for personal reasons, blah, blah, blah.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Rescued

Chapter One:

Returning

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

What a strange situation to be in after so many years. To be brought home. He had never lived in this home, his mother and he had lived in one of her family's Shiros. This place that he was now in, was meant to be the place where he should have grown up, where he still would live… it was unfamiliar; foreign to him.

His brother came to him in one of his darkest moments; he was lonely, loathing, and deeply wounded. He swam in his pain, cursing Kami for constantly teasing him with happiness and feelings of completion only to snatch it away. "Why" had become his mantra; a question he had pondered endlessly. A question he had asked thousands of times as he sat at the well… waiting for what would never come. He had shouted that accursed word out with tears threatening to break, screamed it to the sky above, and still there was no answer, and there was no _her_. He was defeated, broken, and alone again… always alone.

When InuYasha had consented to come home, he had done so with hollow resolve. He followed his brother as if he were a shadow clinging to the only shred of hope there was. His consent was given much out of instinct; a hurt and solitary InuYoukai would always cling to the pack it was born into. He had no pack anymore, the monk and slayer were building their own family, the fox kit was training, and _she_ was gone. The InuYoukai in him told him to return to his family and stay with his Alpha, even if that Alpha was Sesshoumaru; an individual that until recently had only showed him contempt.

When he arrived at the palace his brother had fed him, insisting he was well aware he had not been eating, and he was not properly nourished. In a manner very uncharacteristic of him, he had done as his brother told him without protest, and eaten his fill and more. Afterwards he had followed his elder brother down hallways, and through small outdoor gardens, arriving after what seemed so long in the family wing of the main house. InuYasha attempted control; he did not want to give off the scent of his sadness and fear. He could smell Sesshoumaru in this wing, his father; whose scent he knew from the fur on Tetsusaiga's hilt; and through instinct, and his mothers scent. Except for Sesshoumaru, the other scents were not as strong, but they were there.

His elder brother finally stopped at a set of sliding doors. InuYasha looked at them, and saw the characters that made up his name painted on the rice paper that was part of the door. Rice paper was changed every year; that meant… Sesshoumaru had ensured all this time that his name was still painted in ink each new year.

The half-demon turned to his brother. "Why Nii-san?"

His brother pressed a hand to his little brothers back. "Step inside."

InuYasha slid the shoji open and almost fell to his knees. There were murals painted over all the walls, stories of their family… his father in his Inu form, in his humanoid form, his mother as he had not seen her in one hundred and eighty years; when she was young, and his brother.

He heard Sesshoumaru's voice. "This was to be your room Otouto, it is yours now." The elder of the two stood in the doorway; he knew this would be difficult for InuYasha, and after all he had done to him, he would at least attempt to be of some comfort. He watched as InuYasha walked over to a basinet taking a red blanket in his hands. It was embroidered with the characters of his name, and the edges were adorned with his father's fur. The young half-demon sank to the floor; he couldn't take this pain, all that could have been swirled in his mind like a tornado that threatened to over take him. He tried to be strong; his brother was watching him, but he couldn't help the tears that slipped from his golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru moved toward his brother, only to be told to leave him be, but he would not leave his future mate in this condition; much of this was his fault, and he would rectify the situation as best he could. He picked up his little brother who fought at first and laid him on the bed; his bed and curled himself around him. "I made a mistake Otouto, I was blinded by anger."

His statement was made from a place of blatant, plain honesty, it was just enough to draw his little brother's attention, and leave him clinging to his elder brother.

Sesshoumaru felt an urge like a torrent that rose in him, he needed to comfort InuYasha; he would not leave him to suffer.

It was something that transcended the need to be within one, or to have one within oneself. Sesshoumaru knew now that there would be an eternity for such things, what he wanted now was a connection, and to comfort. What InuYasha needed was acceptance, to be soothed. He needed to feel the serenity of being loved once again, to have the dark cloud that surrounded his being lifted. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around InuYasha, along with his fur. He would not allow the boy to stray from the safety of his arms.

He kissed the half-demon's forehead, as if finally after so many years he was anointing him as part of himself. InuYasha looked up startled, but he did not pull away. He only stared at his elder brother.

"Sleep little brother, I will stay with you. You are not alone, nor will you ever be as long is there is breath in my lungs."

InuYasha did not question his brother, he only laid his head against his chest, hearing his steady heart beat, hoping that once more he would not be left alone…not again… not alone.

_tbc….._

A/N: This was originally posted as a one shot, but I was asked to continue it by many people so I will. It now has a prequel and I will be updating it soon after I get InuYoukai Fever, and a couple others updated. Updates will be coming this week though.


	3. Chapter Two Tied to You

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings - The following story codes apply to what may be in this chapter or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I feel like any other perversions while I'm writing this fic and a new code applies I will add it: Abuse, Anal, Angst, D/s, Incest, M/preg, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, Spank.

I wrote this for my friend, Snowfall's lj comm; "InuPapaSesst" for the "Bound" prompt..

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Rescued

Chapter Two:

Tied to You

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

To be tied to his brother, bound to him in any way, was not something InuYasha had _ever_ expected.

He had been 'home' for over a moon now, and although Sesshoumaru had been nothing but kind to him it did little to stop his amazement.

Many of the things he always wanted were his; clothing, food, a roof over his head without looking for a place to stay, a warm soft futon, and a brother who treated him like a brother. Still something had been missing, something he didn't quite understand, but it left a little hollow place inside that felt very empty. It was always there he supposed, and to his surprise, having what he always wanted made that place feel emptier. It felt so empty it ached now.

He'd noticed it since the morning after he had come home. It had been hard, and it was emotionally trying. He hated to admit it, but he'd cried. It was too much all at once and had brought such an onslaught of emotions that he couldn't hold it inside anymore. He likened it to a damn that was full for ages and finally burst; one person could only suppress so much, and InuYasha had had reached his fill that first evening at home.

The reason for it still escaped him when he thought of it; why his elder brother scoping him up as he fought through his tears and struggled to get away from him to hide his shame, and what he believed was weakness didn't bother him. He didn't want the comfort offered at first when he felt the strong arms of family embrace him as he was lifted against his Onii-sama's chest. And yet it was so terribly easy to fall limp in those same arms and let it all go. That was what he'd done; accepted the comfort and warmth as Sesshoumaru's fur and arms curled around him, refusing to let go, and he had cried, cried his golden eyes out.

It felt good to do that, he'd held so much in for so long, not shed many tears, but he was a being with feelings, deep ones at that, and he hurt as much as anyone else could.

Life had improved since that night and he _was_ happy, but that feeling still nagged at him and Sesshoumaru knew it. Although unaware of it, his elder brother was thinking about him right now.

The Youkai Lord sat comfortably on the soft grass of his private garden, pondering his baby brother and the puzzle the pup was. He could _subtly_ feel what InuYasha did; they were brothers and thus shared the same blood through their Lord father. Their connection always existed, it was there from the moment InuYasha took his first breath, and Sesshoumaru always felt it. Aside from the happiness he knew InuYasha enjoyed, an empty, cold hole shone inside the boy, and at the same time confused his Hanyou brother.

Sesshoumaru _knew_ what it was, he could _feel_ it; his brother needed to be assured of his place in their pack. _'So Little One, you wish for This Sesshoumaru to claim you.'_ All pack members were eventually marked, usually quite young so they could be claimed by their alpha, and as the elder of the two, that was exactly what Sesshoumaru was… The alpha, the same as their father had been Sesshoumaru's alpha.

Of course, InuYasha was different, and thus felt the emptiness more. Sesshoumaru was a born alpha, and InuYasha was not. Sesshoumaru remembered craving his father's mark as a child, he had felt that longing to belong as well, but he knew for a beta like his brother the feeling was worse. A beta's desire to be claimed and bound to their natural alpha was much deeper; it was in their nature.

Feeling the pull as well wasn't always easy, Sesshoumaru too had that empty hole inside that longed to be filled, and feeling that empty hole in his brother grow was becoming difficult to bear. He didn't ache for _his_ own pain, and feelings, but for knowing what the Hanyou was enduring. He was aware of the changes withinhis baby brother, and he understood them completely. It was simple really, as InuYasha felt further acceptance, and became more comfortable in their home, the more his instincts; the InuYoukai inside longed to belong fully to his pack.

Time was what was needed before InuYasha would be ready for Sesshoumaru to mate him and couple with his body. The Hanyou was still yet unaware Sesshoumaru had such intentions, fortunately, as much as Sesshoumaru felt the pull to mate with his baby brother, he knew InuYasha must feel it as well even if he didn't realize it. He would have to wait to mark him as his mate, but took comfort in knowing that the feeling would grow within the Hanyou in time.

It wouldn't be difficult to mark his still young brother, he could do so without mating with him yet, but there was still a conversation to be had and like always, Sesshoumaru knew InuYasha could possibly be uncomfortable. Regardless, it had to be done, lest InuYasha and his Youkai fall into a deep depression because he thought his alpha was rejecting him.

InuYasha was still young, and thus was considered a pup. He could force the mark upon him, but he would not, it would not be needed regardless, he knew with gentle coaxing if required that InuYasha would agree. It had been decided; Sesshoumaru would mark InuYasha and the pup would be his always… _bound_ to him.

No sooner had he firmly made the decision than the one who had been occupying his thoughts sat down next to him. He looked at the boy, his face still so youthful, his eye's bright, like their father's always were; he was _beautiful_.

It was good he had brought InuYasha home when he did, the Hanyou was still the equivalent of a fifteen-year-old human; Sesshoumaru had made up for the injustices he had levied towards the boy early. He was glad that well before his little brother reached his majority in fifty or so years, those bad memories would all be distant. He would make certain InuYasha lived happily from now on.

"Whatcha doin', Ani?" InuYasha asked, pulling Sesshoumaru from his thoughts.

His brother may have been asking a simple and common question, but Sesshoumaru knew why InuYasha had come; he most certainly felt something due their connection as brothers. "Thinking…"

Somehow, InuYasha knew that this was different from the other times he'd come upon his bother in the garden 'thinking'. Tentatively he asked, knowing there was something different and sensing it had to do with him. "'Bout what, Ani?"

A heavy sigh escaped the InuYoukai as he looked at his baby brother. "InuYasha, what is it that is bothering you? What is it that is missing?"

'_How did he know?' _Was the first thought that came to InuYasha's mind. His insides felt like they crunched up a little bit, and his breath staggered. "H-how do you know? It's just something in me! I don't know why it's there. How do you know?" He was almost angry with Sesshoumaru and all because he hated people knowing him, seeing him, and somehow his brother could read him like a book.

The violence that normally exploded from InuYasha was brewing at the surface. He could feel it. It wasn't hard to understand why; his brother _hated_ being exposed, _hated_ his feelings known to anyone, and _hated_ what he saw as weakness bared for all. "You wanted to be accepted by This Sesshoumaru… You want to be accepted into your pack… It is what I desire to give you as well." No more thoughts ran through his head, he acted on his own want and instinct alone as he moved from his spot and used his Ki to propel him, pinning his little brother beneath him. "InuYasha…" he breathed out against the Hanyou's face. "You want my acceptance."

"Yes…" He answered in a whisper as he looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"You wish to be claimed as part of your pack?" Sesshoumaru would have no confusion. He wasn't going to mark him as his mate…_yet, _he wouldn't penetrate InuYasha at this point either, but he _would _claim him. Claim him as his, and bring him back within the clan he belonged to, show everyone whom he belonged to.

"Ani, yes… Please." He was so nervous, he wanted this acceptance and it fell into place as he lay there; this is what had left him empty, he was an Inu with a home, but still without a true connection to his pack.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward, allowing his lips to caress one of the sensitive ears that sat perched upon his brother's head. "Then bare yourself, and be claimed by your alpha as one of our pack, Lost One." The elder of the two pulled himself from the warm body of his brother. He wanted to stay against his brother's body; he wanted to do more… He could soon, but not what he desperately wanted.

InuYasha moved tentatively from his brother. He knew what he as asking, yet didn't understand exactly why. His fingers fumbled nervously as he loosed his clothing letting it drop to his feet. He looked up seeing his brother in the same state of undress as he was. He hadn't noticed Sesshoumaru removing his clothing as he wrestled with his own feelings while removing his own. He was confused in a way, but another part of him felt like he needed to follow Sesshoumaru's direction, and that he had every right to ask what he had. Regardless, he knew instinctively that this was right.

Sesshoumaru approached his brother… He wanted to take him. He was beautiful in the moonlight, his hair and light skin highlighted under its beauty, but he couldn't, not yet. Tonight he would bring his brother _home_, to not only a building as he had a moon before, but finally accept him fully.

Finally, InuYasha felt what he longed for again; the strong arms of his brother wrapping around him, allowing him to know he was safe and cared for. He could feel his brother's breath against his ears, and grazing the top of his head, warming him from the top down. "Sesshoumaru…" He breathed out, not knowing what to do, but feeling an inexorable pull towards the alpha of his clan.

Sesshoumaru pressed himself closer, harder against the warm body of his baby brother. "InuYasha…" He droned as he easily tilted his brother's head and licked his neck. It felt so good, but he had to stop, and continue with what needed to be done; he pressed his lips harder against the soft flesh before growling low, commanding his brother in InuYoukai to submit.

InuYasha knew what that sound meant, and without thought fell to his hands and knees. His brother; his _alpha_ had commanded him to submit, and he did. He had always strived for power, to be the strongest, but this was different, and he understood there was no shame in being under his alpha brother. He was proud of his InuYoukai blood, and with it came pack-law. He understood this, he wouldn't fight for power, he was younger than, and not as strong as his elder was. His brother was also a born alpha and he wasn't so sure that he himself was, truly he _knew_ he wasn't.

_Pleased_ was the only word to describe what Sesshoumaru felt as he looked down at his baby brother on his hands and knees before him. He wanted even more than before to take him, but it wasn't time yet, and in some ways, this was even more profound. He would claim his brother as his was all he thought as he dropped to his knees, positioning himself behind the beta pack member.

"Sesshou…maru…"

The elder of the two heard his brother breathe out his name. His already hardened length throbbed, nestled against the warm flesh of his brother's backside. This was going to be difficult; he would mock mount him, showing his dominance, and although he wanted it, he would have to be careful not to allow himself to slip inside of InuYasha's body.

InuYasha felt his brother's hand glide gently up his back before pressing his chest to the ground. Growls of dominance rang harshly in his sensitive ears as he felt his brother's arousal glide against the cleft of his ass. He was surprised, thinking that although he wanted this acceptance he would feel angry about being dominated in such a way, but he wasn't. He felt safe more than anything, the same kind of safety he felt laying on his mother's lap as a tiny child. A low keen came from his throat and he pressed back against his brother unconsciously before going completely limp.

The instincts his little brother had were certainly no less than any full-blooded InuYoukai; this greatly impressed Sesshoumaru. InuYasha stilled after he had fallen completely limp under him, as he was supposed to, and it only made him bite into his shoulder with more vigor than he had expected.

InuYasha gave a faint whimper as his brother's teeth punctured his skin, but he was instantly soothed as Mokomoko came to wrap around them. It felt good as the furry appendage pulled them tighter against one another before weaving its way up to stroke his shoulders, and exposed cheek. He couldn't help moving his hand a few inches to tangle in the soft fur, and yipped contentedly when Sesshoumaru growled his approval. He had never been allowed to touch Mokomoko when he was younger and Sesshoumaru still professed to hate him, now Mokomoko was holding him and curling around his body.

He always wanted as a child to be wrapped in the soft fur, and hear his brother tell him he was safe and loved. Now it was coiled around his naked body, stroking his exposed skin, and Sesshoumaru liked the gentle touches he gave it. It was also something to focus on other than the fact that besides the strange sense of belonging that he had wanted, he felt more. Something new he didn't quite understand; he wanted Sesshoumaru to do more than this, more than simply dominate him while thrusting against him. He knew this wasn't sexual, as much as an outsider would think it was, but that was what he began to think he wanted. He couldn't explain it, but there was a yearning inside him, one that told him to press his backside harder against Sesshoumaru's pelvis in invitation.

As he moved closer, feeling himself nearer to spilling himself across his brother's rear, Sesshoumaru began to growl more, lower and more dominating than before while at the same time telling InuYasha that he was _his_, safe, and cared for. He heard InuYasha reply to him in InuYoukai as he sent more growls coursing through the boy's body, and noticed just as he heard InuYasha reply _'safe'_ the scent of arousal from his little brother. He sent the part of Mokomoko closest down along his brother's belly until he felt it meet with the stiffened flesh between his brother's legs.

This was not expected; in such shows of dominance and claiming the beta's rarely became aroused unless the two were mated, and as much as that was what Sesshoumaru wanted he had not even broached the subject with his brother. Was it possible InuYasha wanted it, or dare he say longed for it as much as he did? His urge to penetrate his brother and mark him as more than a pack mate was almost more than he could take, but that could drive the boy to reject him. To do such a thing without discussion was acceptable based on pack-law, but he knew how his brother could react to being claimed as a mate without consenting.

Sesshoumaru decided to focus on the task before him, he as almost there, and the thought he had now of making InuYasha his wholly and completely threw him over the edge. He ripped his teeth from InuYasha's shoulder and growled loudly as he spilled himself across his brother's bottom.

A submissive whine issued from InuYasha's throat before he felt himself released. He followed his instincts, and turned his body, giving Sesshoumaru access to his front. He knew this was going to hurt like hell, but was calmed by his brother, seeing that even through his brother's currently red tinged eye's he was telling him not to fear.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his little brother, bared for him, before swooping down and biting deeply into the soft flesh under his collarbone. He could hear InuYasha cry out in a high-pitched whine, and it hurt to know he was causing him such pain, but his resolve didn't fade, even as his brother stiffened and whimpered beneath him. He would mark him deeply and proudly as a strong alpha should and then close the wound and comfort his brother.

InuYasha could feel his brother's poison come forth and seep into the wound. He fought to keep tears from gathering in his eyes, this was something to be happy about. This was one of the most painful experiences he'd ever endured, but he was strong, and took it, only whimpering now and then.

"Se…sshou…" He sighed as he felt the fang's release him, and his brother's tongue glide over the wound, soothing the angry burn and sealing it.

"I am sorry, InuYasha. I know it was painful." He hated that he'd caused his brother to suffer through that agony, but it was worth it. He had given his brother a great gift, one he knew that was long overdue. He looked at the impression of his teeth healing before his eyes, tomorrow morning when InuYasha awoke the seal of their great clan would be upon him. For now, he would do the same for InuYasha as their father had done for him when he had marked him as one of their clan.

InuYasha would be weak and tired after taking the small dose of poison into his body, but he was strong; he would be fine. Sesshoumaru lifted a limp InuYasha to his chest, rewrapping Mokomoko around him before heading into his chambers to clean the boy off. It wouldn't do to put him to sleep with his seed still coating his behind and back.

"Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha questioned through his haze.

"Shhh, Little Brother. You will be weak from the bite and my venom for a short time. I am taking you to the spring in my chambers to clean you off. Do not fret; you will have regained your strength by the morning after a good nights sleep."

"Keh…" He said before nuzzling his face against his brother's chest. Moving was something not high on InuYasha's list of things to do as he felt them enter the spring and the warm water swirl around him. His head felt light, his body as if it was floating, but he also felt content. He could already sense the new connection and the overwhelming sense of _belonging._ He hadn't even protested when his brother dressed him for bed and placed him under the covers.

Sesshoumaru would keep InuYasha in his room tonight. The boy had slept in here before with him, so he knew he would not protest, and with the new, deeper connection to his pack and family, he was certain his baby brother would welcome it.

"Little Brother." Sesshoumaru whispered as he sat down at his desk, making certain there were no last minute tasks before he would join his brother. He could see the even rise and fall of InuYasha's chest telling him he had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but smile; his baby brother was endearing in this state, Sesshoumaru thought. His young face looked almost angelic and more peaceful than he'd ever seen. "You finally are where you belong. Bound to me."

_tbc…_

A/N: More updates are coming. "I Want to Break Free" is almost ready as well as "InuYoukai Fever", and "Koisuru". I'm trying, but I've been feeling so crappy this week. Thanks for all the reviews, and thank you so much for reading. I swear I'll start doing review responses again soon.


	4. Chapter 3 I Will Not Ask Anymore

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

The following story codes apply to what may be in this chapter or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I feel like any other perversions while I'm writing this fic and a new code applies I will add it: Abuse, Anal, Angst, D/s, Incest, M/preg, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, Spank, Yaoi.

A/N: This chapter of "Rescued" was written using the "One Last Chance" prompt from InuPapaSesst.

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

Rescued

Chapter Three:

I Will Not Ask Anymore

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

InuYasha placed his comb down on the table his brother used to hold what InuYasha called his "girly things" before walking over to his brother's bed, and climbing under the covers. He had been sleeping there since the night his brother had claimed him as a pack member, although he still was uncertain how they had arrived at the current sleeping arrangement.

Of course, Sesshoumaru had put him to bed there that night, but the next night he had fallen asleep in the same bed after his elder brother insisted he spend some time with him that evening. After that night, it had somehow simply become his bed as well, or at the very least, the one he slept in.

It also didn't hurt that his brother pleasured him almost every night. InuYasha wasn't exactly sure why he had so freely conceded to their relationship being intimate, but it didn't bother him the way he expected it would.

He and Sesshoumaru had discussed the two of them becoming mates, and as much as InuYasha wanted to resist it at first, he had always felt something when it had been the subject of discussion. He knew in his heart that his protests were truly false. He had always wanted his elder brother's acceptance, and he'd forced back a few tears of relief and happiness once he was alone the morning after Sesshoumaru had marked him as a pack member.

Still, part of him wanted to fight, but he knew that was his nature because he'd forced to raise himself, and had spent most of that time as an outcast. He also knew most of his need for battle and his quick jumps to anger came from Sesshoumaru's rejection of him for so very long. In the end, he would be lying if he said he didn't crave Sesshoumaru's affection, that he didn't enjoy it, and that he didn't want to be bound to the same elder brother that had hurt him in the past.

Sesshoumaru had been exceedingly kind to him, far kinder than InuYasha had ever hoped for. They _had_ tried to mate several times already, as they pursued their nightly antics together, but it always ended with InuYasha crying out for Sesshoumaru not to mount him, and Sesshoumaru then pleasuring his all too willing baby brother to orgasm. What puzzled InuYasha was that Sesshoumaru never took anything for himself; he had never asked his little brother to bring him that same blinding pleasure, only tucked his arm around him and pulled him close, with his unspent erection slowly fading.

Tonight, InuYasha was surprised to find that his brother held him close, but attempted nothing else. He was even more surprised to find that it frustrated and annoyed him to no end.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was frustrated as well, but had previously that day resigned himself to the fact that he was moving too quickly for his still quite young little brother, and that he needed to hold himself back.

The Youkai Lord could hear InuYasha sigh, scent his frustration and desperation, but he was uncertain what it was from. The boy had laid in bed for at least the last hour squirming around, adjusting his pillow, and growling to himself. This behavior wasn't exactly telling though, it was only enough to allow Sesshoumaru to know his baby brother was annoyed or disgruntled, but it happened so often it was nearly impossible to pinpoint the specific reason.

Tired of his brother's incessant squirming, and with his instincts demanding he find out exactly what was wrong, Sesshoumaru ventured to ask InuYasha what the problem was, "Little Brother, what has you so uncomfortable?"

InuYasha sighed for what was likely the twentieth time that night, he was embarrassed, and he wished Sesshoumaru would simply do something instead of asking him what was wrong. Couldn't he tell what he wanted? Why he was frustrated?

"Why are you ignoring me tonight?" The younger of the two asked, without turning to look at his alpha.

Sesshoumaru was beginning to understand what his brother was annoyed about, yet he had decided earlier in the day that he would not press InuYasha about them mating. It was true they had become intimate, which was often something InuYoukai siblings did, but he also didn't want to push his brother into a mating he may not desire.

"You are not ready or certain of becoming my mate. I will not press you into such a situation," Sesshoumaru almost wanted to sigh himself, he could feel the boy tensing against him, and knew as always where InuYasha was concerned, that the conversation may not go smoothly.

They had never truly discussed being mates more than a few passing conversations in which they both spoke of it as a possibility at some point. Sesshoumaru also found each night, after pleasuring InuYasha with his fingers that the boy would whine for more, only to shy away and protest when Sesshoumaru would be about to breach him and take his virginity. He didn't want InuYasha to feel as though he was being forced into something he didn't desire.

Gathering his bravery, and preparing himself for the blush that he knew would stain his cheeks, InuYasha turned over and faced his brother, "I-I'm afrai…DAMN IT! It's gonna hurt, Ani. It… feels good and I want it, then I get scared, ok!" The anger that InuYasha used to cover his embarrassment rose in the Hanyou's voice, "Yer, not the one whose gotta have _that_ in _there_. Yer not exactly small."

Sesshoumaru prevented the smirk that threatened to cross his features from appearing as he thought of what to say to InuYasha. He didn't know why his brother was becoming angry, he hadn't tried to force himself on him at any time, there was nothing for the Hanyou to be so upset about.

"So you are saying, Little One, that you desire I pleasure you as always, yet not take your body?"

InuYasha swallowed hard, averting his eyes from his brother's before capturing their gaze again, "I'm sayin' I want you to take me. I want you to take me and mark me… as yer mate. I'm ok with it… that is if you want me."

He was surprised to find his brother sounded so sure about what he desired; it wasn't at all what he expected after seeing the behavior the Hanyou displayed each night. "I am certain I want you as my mate, but are you certain you desire this? You always want me inside of this little body… that is until you feel me against you."

"Yes, damn it! I wanna be yer mate. I'm just… I mean… Is it going to hurt a lot?" InuYasha whispered, still embarrassed he was so incredibly frightened by the possible pain.

"Little Brother, I have been preparing you almost every night for a moon, you will accept me with some pain, but it will not last."

InuYasha took in a deep breath, setting his resolve, "Ok, I want you to do it. Even if I say 'no', just do it. I always want it before, and I always regret saying 'no' afterwards. Just don't listen to me if I say 'no' and fuck me anyway."

Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed as he thought over InuYasha's request, "So you are suggesting I _rape_ you?"

"No! I want it now, I always want it after! I'm _suggesting_ you don't listen to me trying to back out because I'm afraid. I'm telling you now to do it, no matter what I say. Please, just trust me, when I say 'no' it's 'cause I'm scared, not 'cause I don't want ya. I'm giving you one last chance here to just do it… while I feel brave… after this, I might lose my nerve. I-I… want to be yer mate."

Sesshoumaru didn't know if he could go through with it, but his brother was practically begging him, so he resigned himself to try. Wordlessly he agreed, as he captured his little brother's lips, taking the now familiar warm mouth with more abandon than he had before.

InuYasha pressed himself closer to his brother, sliding himself beneath his body, and wrapping his arms around his neck. He had thrown all caution to the wind, he was going to do this tonight, and he was giving himself one more chance the put all his fears aside.

He felt himself melting against the body above his as he acquiesced to the mouth pressing enthusiastically against his own, and his brother's hands quickly undressing their bodies.

Sesshoumaru was careful and considerate of his little brother, making certain he didn't do anything to cause him discomfort once again from their experience. This was the first time they had been naked together when they had become intimate, and he didn't ant InuYasha to become nervous.

Normally, Sesshoumaru simply pushed his brother's sleeping yukata up, and perhaps untied his own, but tonight he removed them both slowly, and enjoyed fully the feeling of his baby brother's warm skin against his own once he had finally tossed them both to the side of the bed.

He was surprised by his InuYasha's enthusiasm as he pressed his cock up against his own. Finally, the Inu within him expressing the eagerness he felt as he reached for the oil at the side of his bed. He kissed his little brother's neck, nipping at the flesh, testing how close he could come to biting it without breaking the skin as he coated his fingers.

"Don't... don't prepare me, just do it, Aniue," InuYasha growled as he felt Sesshoumaru finger's enter his body. He figured he'd lose his nerve again, as he always did if he let Sesshoumaru pleasure him in such away first. He was certain he'd feel like he had on the previous nights; that it was enough and anymore would be overwhelming and painful.

"You are certain of this?" The Youkai Lord asked, while still making sure he lubricated InuYasha's body with the oil. The boy may not have wanted him to draw it out, but he was going to make certain he wasn't going to injure him.

"Yes! We can do that tomorrow." InuYasha ground his erection against his brother's, trying to entice him in to doing as he asked. He was already getting nervous, and part of him wanted to bolt from the bed, but he refused to do it. He'd fought countless enemies, been injured numerous times, he could allow his brother to take him and mark him.

After oiling himself quickly while his impatient brother growled at him, Sesshoumaru nudged himself again his sibling's body. "Take a deep breath an relax, it will feel… uncomfortable at first."

He watched as InuYasha relaxed himself and closed his eyes before pressing himself inside in one quick stroke.

"Ow…"

The younger of the two had been correct, it did hurt, but not nearly as much as he thought it would. He tried to concentrate on the finger's toying with his ear, and the mouth sucking and kissing his neck while his body became accustomed to the new feeling of being filled in such a fashion.

He could tell Sesshoumaru was being careful not to move too quickly, or too hard, but he found quickly that the rhythm was far too slow as the gentle filling of his body became pleasurable. At the same time, he felt too embarrassed to ask for more.

The spike in InuYasha's scent, and the feel of his thighs squeezing his hips was enough to let Sesshoumaru know he could quicken his pace. He could see the longing in his brother's features, and the blush that deepened told him InuYasha wanted more but was too bashful to ask.

InuYasha clung tightly to his brother as he thrust into him, his arms wrapping almost desperately around him as he came closer to his release, he could feel his alpha's aura become stronger and more dominant as they both raced closer to their peak.

Scenting InuYasha's Youkai begin to come out, Sesshoumaru let his control go as well, he was careful not to over stimulate his sibling, as he needed to make certain they reached their orgasm at the same time.

Sesshoumaru smiled against his brother's lips as he felt InuYasha begin to press against him more, encouraging him to stop holding back. They moved against each other almost frantically, InuYasha still seeming to hang on for dear life, and Sesshoumaru letting go of his carefully crafted stoicism.

The small whimpers and whines InuYasha let out were more than endearing to Sesshoumaru, and he attempted to draw them out as they moved ever closer to completion. He could feel his little brother stiffen against him in his orgasm, and he sped up again before biting down into his brother's neck as he came. His elongated fangs pierced the supple skin right beneath his little brother's jaw, and he forced some of his Ki into the wound.

InuYasha stopped himself from crying out over the searing pain in his neck, grateful it as over when the fangs released him, and Sesshoumaru gently nudged his shoulder against his lips.

"Bite, Little Brother."

The fear he felt as his demon finally tried to break free was quickly quelled by the need to mark his alpha. He was still cuming, but the drive to complete their mating was far too strong for him to simply lie back and enjoy it. Without hesitation, he sank his fangs into his brother's flesh, and a second orgasm began to overtake him as Sesshoumaru thrust into him harder.

Instinctively, InuYasha knew when it was time to let go, and to bear his neck so his alpha mate could heal his new mark. His body went limp under the soft, wet tongue closing the wound; he felt so drained, far more than he did when his brother marked him as a beta pack mate.

Red eyes still shone from Sesshoumaru, as the instinctive Inu in him would not leave until it was satisfied its new mate's wound was sufficiently closed. He sniffed the mark carefully to make certain it was healing, before growling deeply, and falling quickly back into his normal state.

The Youkai Lord didn't have time to relax though, he felt the drive to tend to his new mate, making certain he was clean, and would get the rest he so desperately needed after their mating.

InuYasha watched thorough half-closed eyes as his brother rose from the bed, and walked over to the washbasin to fetch a wet cloth. When Sesshoumaru returned he lay still as he was cleaned of the remnants left from his orgasm, appreciative that he could simply sleep now.

Sesshoumaru could sense his little brother's relief as he climbed back into the bed, and slid his young mate under the covers with him. He himself was tired as well, far sleepier than he had been in quite a long time. He curled his body around InuYasha, careful not to jar him, as he was certain the boy must be sore, before checking the new mark he had placed one more and laying a small kiss against it.

_tbc…_

Thank you so much for reading and extra thanks to those reviewing too.

A/N: Since this is written for prompts, I tried to keep it shorter than my normal chapters. I also am in the middle of writing a long lemon for IWTBF, so I just didn't have it in me to do a really detailed "Izzanami-esque" lemon for this one.

I know I've been slow on the updates, I have (as always) a bunch of stuff I'm working on. I'm going to finish up IWTBF's new chapter (If I don't get interrupted today, I might just have it up tonight), then O&A's, and TMBH after that, Koisuru will be in there somewhere, I kind of feel like working on that, so it might come right after IWTBF, or somewhere between the others, I don't know. I also have a request fic that a couple people asked for just about finished in it's editing, and something for the Spanked Fetish Series almost done. I'm honestly just having a really hard time concentrating lately (I need quiet to write with maybe just some music, and it's not happening) when I sit down to write, I keep getting interrupted, and such.


End file.
